


A relaxed Harry

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Community: mixandmatch100, Community: slythindor100, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, PWP, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry thinks about making more resolutions for the New Year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for: slythindor100 prompt 202 ([this image](http://i.imgur.com/jcIcMuV.jpg)), and prompt 1 for mixandmatch100: Resolution
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry sagged into the sofa enjoying his legs spread with Draco on his knees there. They should be doing this more often, he thought, given Draco's talented tongue. But also how easy it was for Harry to relax; let Draco take him. 

Maybe it could be his New Year's resolution. Get fucked by Draco Malfoy on a more regular basis. He smiled to himself but it didn't last long as Draco released his cock and before Harry could protest, Draco was pushing his legs back, exposing Harry's entrance. 

Yeah, it was a good resolution, he thought. The one he'd keep.


	2. Snowstorm

Stuck in the snowstorm with nothing to do but sit by the fire, agitated Draco. He looked over at Potter who'd just come out of the shower, heading towards the kitchen.

Technically, Draco could've Apparated home but he'd not wanted to be alone. This thing he had with Potter, it still didn't have a name, made him feel safe. 

Sure that Potter wouldn't kick him out of his flat, Draco grabbed his empty cup of cocoa and followed Potter into the kitchen. 

Moments later, Potter was on his knees and Draco forgot all about the weather and his cabin fever.


	3. Late for Class

Harry stirred as he awoke to a wet mouth on his cock and a head bobbing under the white sheet. He blinked his eyes open, searching for his glasses on the side-table, and put them on. 

"Draco?" 

Draco released his cock and moved the bed sheet aside so he could look at Harry. "Expecting someone else?" he asked, sounding amused. 

"What are you doing?" 

"If you have to ask, then I must not be doing it right," Draco said with a smirk. 

"What time is it? I'll be late for class—" 

Draco quickly frowned but then schooled his face. "You still have an hour, Potter," he said, rolling off Harry. 

"Shit, Draco..." Harry reached out, grabbed Draco by the shoulder and pulled him in. "I'm sorry. I..." It was too early in the morning, and he'd inadvertently offended Draco. Needless to say he was thinking with the wrong head. 

"I should be going." 

"No, wait," Harry said, pulling Draco close. "It's bad form to leave halfway in the morning, don't you think?" He leaned down to kiss Draco. 

"Are you going to be late for _class_?" 

Harry smiled and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. "The Auror Academy can wait."


End file.
